The Long and Windy Road
by Schrodinger no Neko
Summary: Ah, the challenging path Ichigo must travel to find her true love... Ichigo is still dating Masaya but starts to have feelings for Kisshu. Now what? My first story, read and review please. FYI, I'm not really into character bashing (unless it's in-universe) so there will be none.
1. Chapter 1: Stranger

**THE LONG AND WINDY ROAD:**

**STRANGER **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. It belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. . It really sucks how we can't do songfics, and originally it had lyrics in it but I had to take them out. Anyway it was partly inspired by "Stranger" by VersaEmerge, if you wish to check out the song. Anyway…don't sue me and enjoy. **

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo whirled around to face whoever was calling her name and was caught in a hug. "Masaya!" She smiled. No one would care if her cat ears would pop out now. It had been seven months since the aliens left, and there had been no enemies since. Maybe the occasional chimera anima now and then, but that was it. "I missed you." Masaya's reply was a gentle kiss on the cheek. The bell rang, and Masaya said, "I should go." He released Ichigo from his embrace. Ichigo sighed. "I love you. See you later," she said. She caught a glimpse of Masaya's smile, but this time it had a hint of something else in it.

Ichigo sprinted to class the next day and slid into the room just as the bell rang and Ogawa-sensei, her teacher, walked in. "Momomiya-san! Why are you tardy? It's the second day in a row you've been late!" he asked.

"Gomen…" She set down her new back-to-school messenger bag and pulled out a binder and pencil pouch. Masaya was in none of her classes this year, Ichigo remembered quite randomly. She sighed. _Maybe it's a good thing Aoyama-kun's not in any of my classes. It would be sort of awkward, because I'm just not as in love with him as I used to be. I guess our long distance relationship didn't work so well. _Ichigo and her mom left England three months before Aoyama-kun, so they had to resort to email and video call. The absence had left their relationship a bit strained.

"Momomiya-san!" Ogawa-sensei's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Who won the battle of Waterloo, please."

_"_Battle of Waterloo." She thought hard. "Um...Napoleon?"

"I see you've taken the time to learn one fact. Miyataki-san! What was the Congress of Vienna?" Miyataki Homura, track star, class overachiever and Ogawa-sensei's favorite, rattled off the information as fast as she could talk. _It's not fair you're good at everything. You're smart and hardworking and athletic and, well, smart, and I'm not any of those._ _Masaya is, though. He has all those qualities, but__ do I still love Masaya? I don't know..._

Ichigo greeted Moe and Miwa outside the mall. "How's it going with Masaya?" Moe asked.

"Good," she replied. "He ditched me for the second band." She laughed.

Miwa frowned. "No. what really happened? What really went on with you guys lately? You're not as fangirly as usual."

"I saw him for the first time since I left today. We kissed right before the end of lunch. And you guys know my mom and his parents were supervising us in England."

"Are you still hot for him?"

"Um…sure. He's a good guy, unlike some others and he's probably the only one my parents would let me go out with…" _Unlike Kisshu. It was a stretch getting Dad to let me go out with Masaya. Kisshu would definitely be disapproved. And I'm done sneaking around. Considering myself, he'd probably find out, and I'd be screwed._

"Come on, let's go guy-scoping. I'm tired of shopping. Ichigo, you have a boyfriend already. No flirting for you."

_I love my friends, but it's going to be hard to tell them who I'm really in love with. Hopefully we won't play any Truth or Dare or have any long, close girl-talks. They're too stuck on Aoyama-kun. After all, they were the ones who wanted me to go all the way on Christmas last year. _**(A/N: Episode 37)**

Ichigo turned the idea around in her head that night. _Do I break up with him then? I know I'm sort of needy, but if I don't love him them should we still go out? If we break up then who do I go out with? Do I love him? Not really. In fact, I love Kisshu but I just couldn't admit it to myself when I had the chance. Aargh!_

That night she dreamed she was on a date with Kisshu. It was almost everything she wanted. _I want to break up with Masaya and contact Kisshu again. I don't know how. Or if I should._

"So you don't love him anymore? And you want to end the relationship?" asked Zakuro.

"Well…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Long-distance is kind of hard. Me and Pai, we promised to keep in touch but we haven't communicated for a couple months. It's natural that you'd get cold feet after a long distance. Why don't you ask him out?"

"But I don't love him anymore. I would just be wasting his time. And..."

"What? Don't say you want to go out with Kisshu. He's a pervert and a jerk. Remember what he did to Momoka-chan?"

Ichigo sighed. "That's exactly what I was thinking. Anyway, he's not as bad as you think. When we were battling Deep Blue, he refused to kill me and died in a duel with his leader instead."

"Okay then. Maybe Kisshu's changed. But I still think you should consider your options a little more carefully. If you don't want to go out with Aoyama-kun, then you need to talk to him."

"But are you saying I should break up with him?"

"Think. Ask him out. Talk a little more and see how it goes. Then talk to me, and don't take love advice from Moe and Miwa."

Ichigo strolled through Inohara Park, holding hands with Masaya. "So, you said you love me?" she tried to sound lighthearted.

"Of course I do. But do you love me?"

Ichigo giggled and kissed Masaya, still wearing the mask of love. They walked through the park. Ichigo thought hard. _Is this really right for me? Is Aoyama-kun my fairy tale prince? I'm definitely more of a good person when we're going out. Now that we had to do long-distance I've reverted back to my old, aimless self. I don't listen to the right people. Do I? _They sat down on a bench hidden by bushes. Masaya put his arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "Sorry if I sound ignorant, but exactly how do you feel about me?" she asked.

"Ichigo, I love you. I love your outlook on life and the way you're honest with yourself and me, rather than trying to be someone you think others will like. Why?"

_Honest? Geez, I'm such a liar. _"I don't know. I was just curious."

"Okay then. How about you?"

_Here goes nothing,_ thought Ichigo. _I can't bring myself to tell him how I really feel. It will hurt him too much, and I don't want to be that mean_. _Time to lie again._

Ichigo brushed her hair before leaving for school. She felt her head split in half as she analyzed the two sides of herself, one good and one bad. The good side was the one she'd been listening to more often as she was with better people, but the bad side fought to take control. It was the part of her that wanted to break up with Masaya and see if Kisshu still wanted to go out. She decided to look into herself. But whenever she followed her impulses, she ended up doing something stupid. Like sinking into quicksand, and she was sinking lower and lower. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I be set free from this? I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. I should love Aoyama-kun rather than reject him for a guy who doesn't even live on my planet. So what should I do? _

**Review please! I want feedback. In fact, I love feedback. Flames are welcome, unless you're just flaming for the sake of flames itself. If not then they will be used to heat my magical story oven so I can write better stories.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kryptonite

**THE LONG AND WINDY ROAD:**

**KRYPTONITE**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Or "Kryptonite," which belongs to 3 Doors Down. Read and REVIEW PLEASE and DON'T SUE ME!**

After kendo practice on Friday, Masaya walked to a café with his friends. Not Café Mew Mew, just an ordinary tea shop. As he strolled along, enjoying the afternoon sunshine and the company of his friends, his mind wandered to Ichigo. Lately she had seemed just a bit distant. She hadn't been as affectionate as she had, before she returned to Tokyo while he was still in London. _It's probably because of the long-distance relationship, _he thought.

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_  
><em>I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time<em>  
><em>But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon<em>  
><em>I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah<em>

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_  
><em>After all I knew it had to be something to do with you<em>  
><em>I really don't mind what happens now and then<em>  
><em>As long as you'll be my friend at the end<em>

"Hey, Masaya! You're usually not this quiet. What's up?" inquired his best friend, Kai.

Jason, an American student, grinned. "How is your girlfriend?" he asked in slow, fragmented Japanese.

"Everything's going great," Masaya replied.

Kai made a face. "Aw, cut it out. There's something you're not telling us."

"Yeah. What is it?" probed his nosy friend Youhei.

Masaya shrugged. "Nothing."

Youhei shook his head. "I tell you, it's the girl. What, looking for another one?"

"Youhei, you're a world-class _baka_. Of course not." _No, but Ichigo…she's just…not the same…There's something up with her. I don't know what it is, but it's kind of bothering me. I really don't care how she's late, or misses dates, or acts ditzy. But if things could be the way they used to be. _Masaya shook his head rapidly, to clear his mind of the scurrying thoughts. _Man, I'm thinking like a girl._

_And if I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_  
><em>If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?<em>  
><em>I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might<em>  
><em>Kryptonite<em>

Masaya sat at his desk that night, attempting to do his homework, but to no avail as his mind kept on wandering to Ichigo. Every graph seemed to be one of her face, or a cat. He was going insane.

She wouldn't think so, would she?

She would.

She wouldn't.

Ichigo would still stay with him if he truly was insane. Would she?

She would. She loved him. She had done so much for him. She had made chocolate for him on Valentine's day. She had refused to go with Kisshu even on the threat of death, because she wanted to stay here with Masaya. And she even gave up her Mew powers to bring him back from the dead.

She wouldn't. She was drifting away, after three months of being separated. She would be too afraid, or intimidated to continue to date a boy that had gone insane. Sure, she'd still love him, but from a bit more of a distance.

_AARGH! What am I thinking?! Ichigo's just adjusting after a long-distance relationship. Geez, don't be so sensitive. She still loves me, otherwise she wouldn't be with me. Because she's honest about her feelings, and when she isn't she's a really bad liar._

_You call me strong, you call me weak_  
><em>But still your secrets I will keep<em>  
><em>You took for granted all the times<em>  
><em>I never let you down<em>

"Hi, Ichigo. How's it going?" Masaya asked on Monday.

Ichigo smiled, a bit too widely to be a true Ichigo-smile. "Great, thank you. Except history class. It's so boring, I keep falling asleep during the lectures."

"Do you still dream about being a cat?"

"Yeah. But chasing my tail and eating bonito is way more interesting than that short French guy who tried to take over the world 200 years ago." She sighed.

"Napoleon?"

"I think so. How are you?"

"I'm good." _No, scratch that. I'm just okay. I mean, I think I might be just a little insane. I saw… _"When I was doing my math homework this weekend I saw your face in all the graphs."

"That's so cute! Sometimes I can see your smile in my mind. And sometimes…"

"What?"

Ichigo lowered her voice. "Can you keep my secret?"

"Of course."

"I drew a lot of pictures of you last year in class. But not anymore."

_Not anymore? That's a good and bad thing. _"I won't tell anyone. Promise."

Moe and Miwa appeared next to Ichigo. "Are you coming or not?"

"In a moment." Ichigo turned back to Masaya. "Actually, I think you're crazy. You see people's faces in your homework! I have to go." She left.

_What was that for?! _"Ichigo!" Masaya called after her, but she was already too far away to hear him. _Baka! World-class baka. Dang it, you shouldn't have mentioned that about the homework._

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_  
><em>If not for me then you'd be dead<em>  
><em>I picked you up and put you back on solid ground<em>

Masaya whacked a target with his kendo weapon, frustrated and confused. Ichigo was still in existence on the Earth, thanks to him! As the Blue Knight, he had saved her life on multiple occasions. He'd rescued her from the aliens, Chimera Anima, even herself. Masaya didn't understand. Where had he gone wrong?

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_  
><em>If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand<em>  
><em>I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might<em>  
><em>Kryptonite<em>

He hadn't. _But what should I do about Ichigo? I love her, but it doesn't seem like she really loves me back anymore. _Masaya wanted to keep Ichigo with him. He had protected her and loved her, and she had done the same until recently. _What should I do?_

Now he knew.

**What's going to happen? Will Ichigo and Masaya break up? Will she get Kisshu? Find out next time I update. And review please. Flames welcome. They will just be used to bake cookies or whatever in my magical story oven. **

**Oh, yeah. Sorry for sucky chapter. I admit this isn't one of my best chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Break Me Down

**THE LONG AND WINDY ROAD:**

**BREAK ME DOWN**

**Hi everyone, Neko here. Thanks for being so patient with me considering my hiatus. You know, AP exams and other similar forms of mental abuse. I will now be resuming all my fanfiction work on all my stories. So, there will be UPDATES!**

**P.S. Review "A Dangerous Game" one of my other TMM stories. I need reviews in order to post the next chapter and not sorry for being a jerk.**

**Disclaimer: Here is a list of things Schrodinger no Neko does not own:**

**1. Tokyo Mew Mew (DUH!)**

2. "**Break Me Down" by Alter Bridge**

**And a list of things I own:**

**1. My OC's who will not appear after this chapter because they are just not important enough. (And yes, I did name Jason after Jason Grace. I'm also a PJO fan so check out my story "Normal Just Hates Me Today." In case you need a laugh after all this romantic drama stuff.)**

**And a list of things to do:**

**1. NOT sue me. You read the disclaimer, right?**

**2. Review! And review my other stories!**

**3. And read the end A/N which will also tell you to review!**

**4. And tell me to shut up when I talk too much! Wait you can't do that, we're not actually talking!**

**5. Okay, just read the story.**

It was a warm autumn day in Tokyo, on a pleasant Saturday afternoon. School had long since resumed, but teenagers were still out on the town with their friends. And like any nice day, there was always something not so great. In this case it was two young people who had somewhat of a score to settle.

_It's too late the time has come_  
><em>I've kept this inside me for way too long<em>  
><em>Silence will leave me cold<em>  
><em>Lost on a highway that never takes me home<em>

Ichigo fiddled with the bell she wore around her neck, a gift from her boyfriend Masaya. _Soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, _she reminded herself. This was the night that her romantic future would be set right. On the train ride to where she was going to meet Masaya, she rehearsed mentally everything she had planned to say, reminding herself of all the reasons she wanted to leave him.

She had let this continue for far too long.

_I want to step aside_  
><em>I want to give it up<em>  
><em>Before I lose it all<em>  
><em>It's tearing me inside<em>  
><em>The way you break me down<em>

Masaya stood outside the museum where he and Ichigo had gone on their first date, wondering why he was doing this. _She doesn't really love you anymore,_ he reminded himself. _It'll be better for both of us. _It was tearing him apart how he could see through Ichigo's false adoration, but he still desperately wanted to stay with her. Ichigo was late as usual, so went over in his mind a few more times exactly what he was going to tell her and why he was doing what he was doing.

He didn't want to drag this out any longer.

_Oh there will come a time_  
><em>When I will come undone<em>  
><em>And you will let me fall<em>  
><em>I'll leave it all behind<em>  
><em>Before you break me down<em>

_"Masaya?" Ichigo no longer called him Aoyama-kun; their relationship had progressed too far for_ the need of name suffixes. "Thank you for taking me here. I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it too, being with you," Masaya replied.

_He usually says stuff like that, but it sounds different this time. What's he going to do? Sounds like the beginning of a breakup scene in a romantic movie, _thought Ichigo. _Break up? I mean, that's kind of…well, not expected. _She pawed at the air, to kill time. "Nya?" _But isn't that what I want? I want to be with Kisshu, and that's the only way it'll happen. I thought I was going to call it off. _Ichigo felt her heart hop with anticipation. _So maybe he doesn't want to be my boyfriend anymore and that means it's OK for Kisshu and me to be together! Aargh! What am I thinking?! _

"I love you, Masaya." _Step one. Or else he'll think I'm a jerk. _

Masaya laughed, but there was tension in his voice. "Love you, Ichigo."

"I know we love each other, and we've been dating for a long time, so…" Ichigo suddenly lost her train of thought. _Say something! Quick! Umm…_ "Let's celebrate!" _You baka! You're supposed to be breaking up with him! _"I mean—"

"I'm sorry," Masaya replied. "I can't."

"That's OK." _Getting back on the right track. So now what? _Ichigo giggled, jumping around and acting like a cat. An anxious cat, for that matter. "Nya nya," she singsonged, pawing at the air. _Say something not stupid! Nyan! _

"No, I mean…Listen to me, Ichigo!"

Ichigo calmed down and locked eyes with Masaya. He was usually not stern, so this was an anomaly. It had to be something important. "Nya?" she asked attentively.

"What I meant by 'I can't' was, can this—" Masaya shifted his gaze nervously. "I love you, Ichigo, but I have to tell you this is our last date."

_The weight of a thousand lies_  
><em>Promises broken haunt me all the time<em>  
><em>You say that you're sure to change<em>  
><em>But that black heart reveals that<em>  
><em>You'll always stay the same<em>

Ichigo had responded surprisingly well to the news. Masaya had expected her to start crying, or scream at him, or have some kind of over-the-top emotional reaction. But instead she had taken it calmly and a bit coldly, and walked away with a kittenlike bounce in her step. And that was exactly what Masaya was beating himself up over; time and time again he asked himself why he had gone so far as to break up with Ichigo. _She doesn't love you anymore, _he reminded himself. _You can tell. She's flaky and uncommitted, more than usual. It was for the better._

He saw her with a new boyfriend, one of the most sought-after guys in the school. She seemed happy, giggling and chatting and holding hands with him every day. Ichigo was ignorant, ignorant of how Masaya still felt about her, ignorant of how much he missed her—but ignorance was bliss, wasn't it?

Ichigo had promised Masaya that she would love him forever. It had only been a fake wedding thrown by the Mew Mews before he left for England, but it was still a promise. Now it was worth nothing, as perhaps it had always been; such childish and naïve promises were made then to be broken. _Talk is cheap, _Masaya reminded himself.

_I want to step aside_  
><em>I want to give it up<em>  
><em>Before I lose it all<em>  
><em>It's tearing me inside<em>  
><em>The way you break me down<em>

Ichigo glanced at her boyfriend Arata, who seemed more interested in alternatively ogling Katniss, then Ichigo, than he was with simply cuddling her. _There's nothing wrong with that, _she thought. _It's _Hunger Games, _and Katniss is really awesome. And pretty. _They were at her house, watching some Netflix and eating popcorn. The house was empty except for them, and Ichigo's father's words came back to haunt her: "He's a bad boy at heart, Ichigo. He might seem loving but he's really a jerk. Be careful." Shintaro had always been paranoid, being extremely distrustful of her boyfriends, even Masaya.

As for this new boy, he was everything Ichigo had ever wanted. He was attractive, intelligent, and fun. Super fun (and not in a perverted way). While Masaya had been sweet and caring, he had been too serious and full of crazy ideas. Now Ichigo had a guy who was her knight in shining armor, but down-to-earth and always in the moment.

It was comfortably warm snuggling next to Arata and Ichigo drifted off to a fuzzy half-sleep during the movie. She had seen _The Hunger Games _several times before, so she would not have missed anything. A tickling sensation brushed against her, and she squirmed. For a second, then a third time the same thing happened. Ichigo opened her eyes and squealed in shock.

Arata WAS a jerk, although that was not quite the right word. He had coddled her and petted her, had played with her and taken her to parties—real parties, not the ones of her days with Masaya—and he had nearly broken her that night.

Ichigo wanted to get away from Arata. Now. She had forced him to leave, claiming that her parents would be home in ten minutes and she would be grounded. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed the familiar, once-loved number as Masha twittered and chirped.

If Arata didn't want to break up, Ichigo would still leave him before he could destroy her. She was not going to wait for Arata to get bored of her. Katniss had taught her a few things, after all.

_I realize_  
><em>Forgiveness<em>  
><em>Is calling<em>  
><em>It's calling<em>

Masaya Aoyama was done.

Done with beating himself up over things that were long in the past. Done thinking about Ichigo and done wondering if she wouldn't have fallen in with that creep if he hadn't broken up with her. Shaking the salt water out of his eyes, Masaya grinned, running up the beach away from the melancholy ruminations, away from his past mistakes. Jason and Kei jostled and shoved him playfully, and he laughed. Ignoring them, Masaya allowed himself to think of Ichigo again. But this time not in a pondering way. Yes, he probably would have screwed up no matter what he did, but as time passed it ceased to matter, and he felt absolved.

_I've denied_  
><em>The reason<em>  
><em>I'm falling<em>  
><em>I'm falling<em>  
><em>So let go<em>

Ichigo burrowed deeper into the covers, feeling herself fall into the cozy warmth. Just like she had fallen, time and time again, for guys who had not been worth her time. Over the past two years Ichigo had chased boys like a cat chasing a mouse, but she had only found heartbreak or dissatisfaction. She had partied and gotten in trouble with her parents, and her grades had dropped. Moe, Miwa, and the Mews, her true friends, had known it all along: it was the boyfriends that were messing her up, not the lack of one. And she had denied it the whole time. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be single. Zakuro lived that way, and had until she really met Seiji Aizawa. She had never pined away for a boyfriend the way Ichigo had. Maybe that was the key…

She was going to let herself go free. Or at least until she could find Kisshu again.

_I want to step aside_  
><em>I want to give it up<em>  
><em>Before I lose it all<em>  
><em>It's tearing me inside<em>  
><em>The way you break me down<em>

The night breeze blew, fresh and clear. Summer had again arrived, marking two years since two hearts had ceased to beat for each other. Tokyo teens were out on the town, enjoying themselves as if nothing had ever happened. After all, they could not have known; the city was too big for everyone to know everything.

Two hearts, fallen out of love. Drifting on the crests of waves farther and farther away, closer and closer to their own destinies…

**So… what did you think? Review PLEASE! I have only 6 reviews, how pathetic! And…yeah, I've said everything else already. Check back for another chapter, coming sometime!**

**This is Schrodinger no Neko, over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Blow Me Away

**Did you think this was a chapter?! Tricked ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody, I'm back!<strong>

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm busy (I have good excuses this time) with MARCHING BAND (Marching Baritone kicks brass...haha, see what I did there?) and JUNIOR YEAR (meh...) and I've hit a wall with this story a very long time ago. So...**

**We will have...**

**THE OFFICIAL "FINISH IT!" CONTEST!**

What does this all mean? Okay. I'm putting up my story for adoption, but I want to see where you take it. Which means YOU will write the ending to the story, if that isn't already obvious. Just pick one of the options below, and post on Fanfiction (but don't forget to PM me when you post it and what the title is, or I'll never know about your great work. And please include the link if possible). Then I will read all the stories and pick one. I don't have any standards to go off of, so I'll just pick what I think is the best. Make it hard to choose and write something awesome. Anything you enter is awesome, so go for it! _Blow me away, _everyone_._

Guidelines:  
>1. K-T ratings ONLY. That said, no lemons, limes, grapefruit or other citrus in general; no smut which means NO even kind of sexual scenes beyond the skillful double entendre; and NO make out or bed scenes. Sorry fangirls.<br>2. And by the way, no slash. Crack pairing (the kind just for randomness and humor) is not accepted either. An alternate pairing is ok too, as long as you make it work. Feel free to get creative.  
>3. On the subject of shipping and pairings, no yuri. I've already established that Ichigo is straight.<br>4. 1000-5000 word limit. Don't drag it out...  
>5. Please stick to the established genretype of songs already used. If that's not your thing then just avoid bubblegum pop, rap/hip hop, R&B, etc. If you have any concerns, just PM me. However if you do manage to piss me off by writing your story with a Katy Perry or Taylor Swift song or something like that, no sweat. I'll look at it based on the story itself.  
>6. Songfics are just a guideline. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. And to the Katy Cats and Swifties and whoever else out there, I'm not trashing your idol. I don't really like their music, but I can't exactly hate on a fellow cat lover, can I?<br>7. You don't have to stick to romance. Feel free to branch out and write other genres within the context. Maybe try some sci-fi/fantasy, feel free to mix in alternate dimensions, other planets, fairies and whatever; or some supernatural/horror/mystery. After all, Halloween is coming up, or just over by the time you've read this... Yandere is definitely an option. Just be sure to back it up in the plot or character development otherwise it's awkwardly OOC (unless it's Kisshu going crazy over Ichigo being with another guy).  
>7. Most importantly...HAVE FUN!<p>

Options: Please specify in your PM which one of these it is.  
>1. Canon-Masaya and Ichigo get back together<br>2. Non-Canon/Fanon-Kishigo, Ryou/Ichigo  
>3. Anything Else-alternate pairings, Ichigo stays single, the world explodes, they get sucked in through the Gate and land in Amestris or wherever, somebody murders Ichigo...anything that's not 1 or 2<p>

Send me your PM with the link to your story by November 15 (oh no, that's the end of Marching Band season! Nooo... *sniff*) and I will have a winner and such for each category ASAP, depending how many entries. Winners will get bragging rights and whatever I decide the prize will be.

**HAPPY WRITING!**

**Love,  
>Schrodinger no Neko<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shout out to those who actually know the song "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin ft. Valora, and realized after my song-title insert ("blow me away, everyone") there that this non-chapter has nothing to do with the song. Really the only reason it's relevant is because of that. If you got it, lots of awesome points to you. If not, come to the dark side. Fall down the rabbit hole. It's actually quite nice down here.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11-2-14: UPDATE<strong>

**The contest date has been extended to November 30. I haven't gotten a single entry, and I'm not going to push the date back any farther.**


End file.
